battleforces_of_warfandomcom-20200217-history
Kyoko Sasagawa
Kyoko Sasagawa is a Namimori Middle School student whom Tsunayoshi Sawada admires and has a crush on. She is the younger sister of the Vongola Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa. In Battle Forces of War, she becomes an unofficial Ability User granted by the powers of the Chaos Emeralds after sensing her hidden desire to fight alongside her friends this time. Statistics *'Name': Kyoko Sasagawa *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Female *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': March 4 *'Classification': Human, Mage, Ability User, Ally of the Vongola Familia *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 156 cm *'Weight': 45.5 kg *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Gold *'Hair Color': Golden Brown *'Family': *'Friends/Allies': *'Enemies': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Water Blade *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kana Hanazawa; Kara Edwards Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Rin) *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Tens of Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Kyoko is a young teenage girl, with a slender and short build. Despite being the younger sister of Ryohei she doesn't seem have any traits in physical appearance, and she is described as a rather cute girl, especially by Tsuna. She has short golden brown hair and bright golden eyes. While consistently changing outfits like most characters, her most prominent outfit is her Namimori Junior High uniform. She wears a white formal shirt, a dark sweater vest with a red bowtie, a gray skirt, black knee-high socks and brown shoes. Personality While far from stupid, Kyoko is a somewhat air-headed girl that lives a mostly carefree life in Namimori, she doesn't seem to question many of the odd occurrences in her life, such as the idea of an infant being a hitman in the mafia, or being sent ten years into the future, which she often assumes are school activities or harmless jokes, to the point where she even believes in what her older brother tells her when he receives an injury, even if they sound too ridiculous to be true. She is a kind and caring girl, always looking out for her older brother and her friends. Kyoko is rarely ever shown to get angry at other characters, with some of the rare occasions being towards Kensuke, who claimed that she was a "prize" during Tsuna's kendo match against him, and when Tsuna and his guardians refused to explain the mafia and Millefiore to Kyoko who had no idea why she was trapped in the future, in which she temporarily went on strike and refused to cook and clean until she was given an explanation. Kyoko has a fondness for sweets, taking the third Sunday of every month and having an appreciation day where she eats as many cakes as she wants. History Main Skills and Equipment Relationships *Ryohei Sasagawa *Tsunayoshi Sawada *Nana Sawada *Haru Miura *I-Pin and Lambo Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ability User Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters